Never Had A Dream Come True
by Advanced Faith
Summary: A odd little oneshot when Ash is in Sinnoh and May in Johto my first oneshot plz R&R a songfic


**Never Had A Dream Come True**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in Johto and May Maple was standing outside of the hotel she was staying in thinking of a certain boy she had traveled with. Meanwhile in Sinnoh Ash Ketchum was thinking of a certain girl he had traveled with. Back in Sinnoh May was taking a walk through the forest until she came to a lake she a come around a lot when she thought of him.

"I already miss him after two weeks" May said with a sigh then she started to sing. Back in Sinnoh Ash had done the same thing.

"Oh boy I can't stop thinking of her I can nearly hear her" Ash said.

Back in Johto

May had started singing

"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go" she sang, back in Sinnoh Ash heard her and sang as well. Back in Johto May heard him.

(Sinnoh)

"I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you" He sang

(Johto)

"Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind.  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it should be now or might have been (or might have been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go" May sang

(Johto/Sinnoh)

"I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you" they both sang at the same time.

(Sinnoh)

"You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)  
No matter how I try and I try  
I just can't say goodbye  
no no no no" Ash sang.

(Johto/Sinnoh)

"I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day (you're the one I think about each day)  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you" they both sang. For a split second they each saw each other's eyes they locked lips each said "I love you" and then the other was gone.

(Sinnoh)

"MAY I'LL SEE YOU SOON I PROMISE" Ash yelled to the sky.

(Johto)

May heard what Ash yelled and shouted back

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON ASH I LOVE YOU" she shouted.

(Sinnoh)

Ash heard it and fell on the ground in tears and started to choke.

(Johto)

May crashed to the ground in tears when her mother came up behind her.

"May what's wrong dear?" Caroline asked

"I-I j-j-u-s-t-t saw Ash" May cried

"What but he's in Sinnoh" Caroline said.

"But I heard him" May said

"Really?" Caroline asked

"Yes" they looked for the source of the voice and saw Lance.

"What Lance?" May asked slightly harsher than she wanted.

"Well when two people love each other and they're in different regions they can see each other for a split second" Lance explained.

(Sinnoh)

Ash was still on the ground when Brock came up behind him

"Ash what's wrong?" Brock asked

"I saw May" Ash said

"What that may be possible but it's extremely hard" Brock said

"I know but I'm going to see her soon" Ash said.

The End

I don't own Pokemon and for once I don't want to because May isn't in it anymore and she was my second fave character


End file.
